A Brotherly Love
by Hoheo Taralna Rondero Taral
Summary: Len and Kaito are brothers, constantly caring for eachother. But when Len is in danger, Kaito finds that his brother seems more precious than before.
1. Persuading Len

Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid! As much as I'd love to, sadly I don't L

_**Before we begin…..In this fanfic Len and Kaito are brothers, this is all before the whole idea of Vocaloid and stuff came along so…..YEAH! They have families and stuff and yeah! Oh yeah…. They're not like their usual ages either! Just thought I'd bring it up now :D Woooh! Enjoy! Please fav, review and stuffs J:D**_

"Kaito~!" The petite and overly-energetic boy squealed as he pounced on to the remarkably older boy in his midst, his short stubby arms wrapping increasingly tighter around the elder's waist. A smug grin grew on the older boy. Kaito's eyes gleamed as he fell victim as prey to the young Len before him. Kaito gave out a sigh of relief and moved his hands from his sides to rest gently on his younger brother's shoulders, as his waist was far out of reach for the twelve year old to grasp.

Kaito had taken his younger brother into his own hands years ago. Their loyal brotherly friendship began five years ago, when Kaito was just seven years of age and the younger boy at the age of one. Day in and day out Kaito would take on a fatherly role, which bothered neither of the two, as they both obviously enjoyed one another's company more than anyone else's. The two had an unbreakable bond, rarely found in those days, a bond that somewhat conveyed father and son to the naked eye. The father of the two was constantly out working and therefor never saw his boys grow up into the fine men they would become. Kaito saw his brother grow, become an individual, find his own personal likes and dislikes, choose his own paths; whereas his father saw none of this, excluding his true role as a father from both of the boys. Kaito knew every tiny detail of his brother Len; his secrets, his dreams and somehow Kaito was able to translate the random mumbles and jumbles of words his brother would come out with when he approached an awkward conversation or situation.

The blonde jolted his head up to give an eager smiles to Kaito, who just chuckled lightly and ruffled the boy's soft hair, his fingertips running through the smooth platinum blonde locks which he had inherited from his mother, who had died years back, leaving Kaito and Len's father to care for the two boys alone.

The set of brothers were still stood directly in the doorway of their house, as only moments ago Kaito had arrived home after a day out on the fields, which didn't go as he planned due to the fact that a very rare case of snow had been triggered by some unknown cause. Coincidently, Kaito had wished for snow the very night before, as he was sick of pulling weeds out of the dry earth which was known as his father's farm.

Kaito peeled Len off of himself and settled the small boy down by his side, leaving a pouting Len in his midst. Len's pout of disapproval quickly turned to faint smile as he span on his heels and pranced away from the entrance to their home and also away from Kaito's side to make his way to their humble living room, stumbling every now and again on his own prosthetic foot and straight to his knees, creating a loud bumping sound as he clattered to the floor. The boy rapidly got his feet and glared back to his older brother. Len's face flushed rouge, dark shade of red as he brushed himself of and huffed, embarrassment eventually taking its toll. Len gave a laboured stare as he watched his younger brother stagger off into the living room, leaving Kaito alone in the hallway.

Kaito swaggered into the living room to find his younger brother positioned in front of the warm, cosy fire, his arms clasped tightly around his legs and a warming crochet blanket set droopingly on his shoulders, as if the item had been nothing more than merely thrown over him by some unseen acquaintance to the room. Joey sat before the ardent, glistening gleam of the fire place with deep interest. His legs were brought in close to his chest, giving out the idea that he was melancholic for one reason or another, his back was arched and hunched like an old woman, his head was concealed by the large blanket and a small stuffed toy, which portrayed the shape of a banana sat beside him, a hand visibly petting the toy. Kaito shook his head at the pure immaturity of his younger sibling and moved in closer to Len, his intentions wishing to not stir the young boy.

Kaito reached the left side of his brother and lowered himself down, creating nearly inaudible noises as the soft material of his jacket met that of the rather harshly jagged carpeted floor. As Kaito's weight shifted down beside the blonde, Len lost interest in the fire, which seemed so entertaining just moments ago and averted his deep blue eyes to his brother, who seemed very content with the fact that he had hardly startled his younger brother. Len's eyes gleamed as the light from the fire continued to beam its lights onto the two young boys. Kaito gave a yellow smile at the boy, who narrowed his eyes, scrunched his nose and eyebrows and mumbled to himself due to the awkwardly romantic moment the two siblings were sharing. Kaito looked away and expressed mirth as his brother once more turned a deeper shade of red, a clarion sigh escaped past his soft pink lips, filling the silent room. George peered down at Len, who was giving a stealthy glare to his brother, averting his eyes away every now and again, as if he was worried his elder sibling would take note of his actions.

Len took a deep breathe in, startling the blunette ever so slightly, causing him to avert his eyes directly onto the younger sibling, who was now sat smiling cheerfully at his brother. The contagious smile passed on towards his brother, who gleamed a smile back causing the blonde to finally speak up,

"Kaito," His voice was full of question, "What's that white stuff outside?" He gestured to the window which was frosted over with a dilute layer of frost. White fairies danced outside the house, covering the ground with a blanket of white. Kaito turned towards the window, pulling his younger brother onto his lap. The two sat in silent for moments, their eyes glazed over by awe at the wondrous snow outside. Kaito gasped as the snow flew violently through the air like millions of tiny white birds, fluttering in the breeze like white dove feather. Len gave a precious giggle and turned his gaze to his brother,

"Kaito...what is it?" His voice was crackled slightly from the strong gasps and breathing that he had been giving for past minutes, due to the beauty of the snow.

"Snow." Kaito's answer was simple. He wasn't really sure of exactly how to answer such a question.

"Snow?" Len's voice was weary, as to what exactly this 'snow' was.

"It….it uh…..falls from the sky….yanoo"

"They sky!" Len became full of joy as the thought of the sugary substance falling from the sky drifted through his mind.

"Yeah. When it gets cold the rain turns to this stuff," Kaito pointed to the window, "I think it's the rain, but it freezes up." Len sat in thought and awe for a few moments, pondering about the snow.

"Is it….is it dangerous!" A hand clasped over the boys mouth as he gasped, "Could it….hurt me!" Kaito laughed at his brothers actions and ran his hands through his own blue locks,

"It's harmless. Just makes ya' abit cold, tha's all."

"I don't like the cold," The younger sibling glowered, "In fact…I hate it!" Kaito rolled his eyes and sighed idly.

"Well…you don't know if you hate the snow till you go out in it do you?"

"Play? In the snow?" Len looked shocked.

"Yeah! The pond in the yard'll be iced over, we could ice skate!" Kaito cheered with glee as his brother lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you….do you think it would crack?" Kaito shook his head at the blonde and smiled. "Would papa be angry?"

"Angry? What for?"

"We aren't allowed to leave the house."

"It's only the yard. It's not like we're running away."

"Well," Len huffed, "It's your fault if we get in trouble!" Kaito rolled his eyes at his brother and sighed,

"Fine. It's my fault….'kay?" Kaito chuckled lightly and prodded his brotherly immaturely. Len stood immediately and peered down menacingly at his elder brother who was still sat cross legged on the floor, giving Len a sense of power over his brother.


	2. A minute in the snow

**Disclamier- I do not own vocaloid... :(**

**wow this is a short chapter, will make the next one longer! :D**

Len's eyes scanned the icy pond that stood before the two boys.

"You sure this is safe?" His voice sounded troubled as he nudged his older brother, causing him to stir slightly and shrug. Len gave out a sigh and tapped the thin layer of ice with his metal prosthetic foot to check just how sturdy the ice really was. He tilted his head in a cute manner and grimaced, still questioning himself on how safe this pond really was. Kaito's eyes were set on the blonde, he was attempting not to burst out in laughter as his brother continued to talk to himself.

The last time the Kaito had been out in the snow, he was four. It rarely snowed in his area, so the first time he saw the sugary substance fall from the sky was like a miracle, and he seemed to feel the same way about it this time, even though he was much older. That was one of the last memories he can recall about his mother. His father seemed to neglect the situation with the snow in Kaito's memories, leaving just him and his mother in his mind.

Kaito smiled timidly down at his younger brother, who's resemblance of his mother was all too much for him, resulting in salted tears to blind his eyes and roll down his flushed cheek. Len noticed the tear depart from his brother's eye. The blonde slowly moved his hand to meet with his brothers, grasping it harshly. Kaito ignored him. He refused to move or make any eye contact.

"Kaito?" Len's voice was monotone, showing strong worry towards his brother, "We gonna' go on this ice or not?" Kaito snapped out of his daze and laughed. He placed one foot on the ice, the other one tardily following behind. He turned to his younger sibling and signalled for him to make his own way to the ice, and as instructed he followed, first his own foot, then his prosthetic one.

"See," Kaito lowered himself so that he was at the height of his younger sibling, "It's aint' all that bad, now is it?" Len shook his head in a response, his feet parting from the slippery surface below them. Kaito chuckled lightly at his brother and moved further out onto the ice. The blunette reached out for the blonde, tilting his head in a fashion to gesture for the boy to make his way further in, but the boy stood frozen. Kaito whistled, making Len scowl in disgust,

"You callin' me a dog?" The younger boy joked, sticking his tongue out and wagging his behind. Kaito laughed and wiped a tear away from his eye,

"Finally worked out ya' own species have ya', Len?" Len glowered at his brothers answer and took another step towards his elder brother, this time with his metal foot first. Kaito widened his eyes. The ice below his brother was cracking; A clarion crack was heard, quickly alerting both Kaito and his brother. Len's eyes flew towards his older brother, who's eyes were set directly on his bothers metal foot,

"Kai-Kaito? Wha-what's going on?" Len's point of view moved to the modified ice below him, now covered with small, diminutive cracks below his foot. Kaito reached out for his brother and gave a forged smile to the shivering boy,

"Every-everythin' is jus' fine, Len," He replied, his voice weary and unsure. The blonde nodded, now reassured that everything was fine, he took another step towards his sibling. Once more, Kaito heard the ice crack beneath his brother, causing both the blonde and blunette to mumble and question whether this was safe to do.

"C'mon, Len," Kaito's voice was now trembling as he watched the crack of ice creep up on the only thing he ever cared for, "You're nearly to the centre, which is always the thickest part of ice!" Kaito once more tried to reassure his brother, who gave a hard nod in return and crashed his foot down once again on the thin layer of his in which his feet stood on.

"Len~!" A single salted tear rolled down Kaito's cheek as he reached out to his brother, who was now deep beneath the water.


	3. In your arms

**Wow…this is a short chapter. I'll write more soon guys, but I've had a lot to do lately!**

Kaito remembered this familiar feeling. The feeling of losing someone close. The feeling of not being able to hold the only thing you truly care for in your palms. The feeling….of….love.

He stared down at his still brother. The boy's blonde hair was damp and untidy as it had fallen out of its usual ponytail, his blue eyes were closed shut, his skin was of a pale white and was losing its usual pink shade, his body was limp and heavy and his lips were slightly parted, leaving just enough room for his breath to escape. The boy lay sprawled out, nearly dead in his brothers arms, his head pressed against the mans warming chest. The blunette's eyes settled on his younger brothers cold body. A tear fell from the elder's deep, lonely blue eyes as he ran his fingers through the hair of the boy he watched grow.

Len's eyes fluttered open slowly and he took the surroundings of his bedroom in. With one sigh of relief he stared up to his brother, who was flooding tears at the awakening boy.

"Len?" Kaito whimpered.

"Ka-Kaito…."

Kaito's arms tightened dramatically around the younger boy as their embrace continued, warming their hearts. Kaito blushed as the blonde buried his face deep into the elder's chest, the blue scarf warming the teen flopping over the blonde's head.

Len laughed, a cracked and slightly broken laugh, but he still laughed.

Kaito removed the silky blue fabric from on top of the boy's head and wiped his own eyes. Len tilted his head in a rather confused fashion,  
"Nii-chan?" Len asked, his voice quiet and innocent. You needn't be a genius to tell Len was in pain.

Kaito nodded at the boy in recognition to the boy's altered voice, allowing him to speak on.

Len had asked his elder brother as to what had happened, and Kaito obliged with only minor worry as to answering. He explained in detail to his brother as to what had happed, apologizing for putting his brother in such threat, but of course Len would simply answer with "It's fine." In a hope to not worry his brother.


End file.
